Benutzer:Katzii/Archiv
Hier seht ihr ein Archiv früherer Einträge auf meiner Benutzerseite. Ich hab mich dazu entschlossen sie zu archivieren, da ich Platz für neues haben möchte. :D Aber wer Interesse hat, kann hier alles nachlesen, was ich je über mich verraten habe. :3 Viel Spaß. ---- 'Ehemalige Sprechblasen-Zitate, quaki' ---- 'Kundenorientierte Umfrage: Walkthroughs' Da ich davon ausgehe, dass ich die Haupthandlung (!) von Crisis Core diesen Monat beenden werde, ist eine Abstimmung logischerweise überflüssig. ;D Aber keine Angst, ich hab da schon ein neues Projekt im Visier, was euch gefallen könnte. :D Bis dahin, have fun! Eure [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 'Walkthrough des Monats: xD' Hier seht ihr, welchen WT ich in welchen Monaten weiter schreiben werde. Die Abstimmung wird immer für den kommenden Monat laufen. :D Hier die Ergebnisse: ^-^ *Fähnchen schwing* *Mai 2011: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (3:2 gewonnen) *Juni 2011: Unentschieden (2:2) Daher werde ich abwechselnd beide WTs weiter schreiben. *Juli 2011: Final Fantasy IX (5:0 gewonnen) *August 2011: Final Fantasy IX (3:2 gewonnen) *September 2011: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (4:1 gewonnen) *Oktober 2011: Crisis Core:Final Fantasy VII (4:6 gewonnen... Wahnsinn...) *November 2011: Final Fantasy IX (3:1 gewonnen) powered by Gunni ;D *yeey* *Dezember 2011: Crisis Core:Final Fantasy VII (2:1 gewonnen) *Januar 2012: Final Fantasy IX (4:1 gewonnen) *Februar 2012: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (3:0 gewonnen) ---- 'Games, die eure Katzii besitzt:' Ergo hab ich die Games auch gespielt und habe mehr oder minder Ahnung vom Spielaufbau. ^^ ::*''Final Fantasy I (PSP, geladen über PSN Store)'' ::*''Final Fantasy III (NDS)'' ::*''Final Fantasy IV (NDS)'' ::*''Final Fantasy VII (PSX)'' ::*''Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus (PS2)'' ::*''Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core (PSP)'' ::*''Final Fantasy VIII (PSX, PSP geladen über PSN Store)'' ::*''Final Fantasy IX (PSX, PSP geladen über PSN Store)'' ::*''Final Fantasy X (PS2)'' ::*''Final Fantasy X-2 (PS2)'' ::*''Final Fantasy XII (PS2)'' ::*''Final Fantasy XIII (XBox)'' ::*''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fate (NDS)'' ::*''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift (NDS)'' ::*''Dissidia: Final Fantasy (PSP)'' ::*''Dissidia 012 duodecim Final Fantasy (PSP)'' ::*''Kingdom Hearts (PS2)'' ::*''Kingdom Hearts II (PS2)'' ::*''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (NDS)'' ::*''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (PSP)'' ---- So das hier ist jetzt mal was wichtiges für mich persönlich. ^-^ (btw.: Geiler Name für ne Überschrift oder?! ^^") Ich schreib mir hier eine kleine Notiz zu spielen, die ich mir vielleicht iiiirgendwann mal holen werde. Will endlich mal aufhören mir immer Zettelchen zu schreiben und die dann immer zu suchen. Ne Internetseite kann ich mir leichter merken, als den Verbleib meiner Spickzettel. ô.ö Ich werd allerdings nur die Spiele aufschreiben zu denen ich bisher die Konsolen hab. :3 Zum Beispiel werde ich FF XIII Versus nie spielen können. (schade, weil ich find den Hauptcharakter so sexy '*lechz sabba*') Naja, aber mit XBox, PSP und NDS kann man ja auch schon ne Menge machen ;D. Najaa ist halt nur für mich eigentlich wichtig, aber wenn es euch Spaß macht, dann schauts euch an. xD Und für die Stalker unter euch, kanns ja auch ganz interessant sein, was eure Katzii so gern haben wollen würde. ;D heheee '' *''Kingdom Hearts: Re coded (NDS, 14. Januar 2011) *''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light (NDS, 08. Oktober 2011)'' *''Final Fantasy XIII-2 (XBox, Ende 2011/ Anfang 2012) ... (juhuuuu wieder mit Light spielen *-*!)'' *''Final Fantasy: Type-0 (PSP, Sommer 2011)'' Wer Fragen hat, der frage und ansonsten solle er für immer schweigen ^^ hihi nein nein, fragt ruhig xD Vielleicht wirds auffallen, dass ich vornehmlich FF 9 Beiträge abliefern werd, denn das ist mein erstes Final Fantasy Spiel und mein Lieblingsteil. Im Spiel selbst bin ich eher der Forscher und Entdecker-Typ. Ich kundschafte immer gerne alles aus und gucke in jede Gasse. Zudem trainiere ich oft meine Charaktere, womit ich bisher immer gut gefahren bin. (siehe Cillion xD) Ich liebe Minigames, wie "Such, Chocobo, such", Snowboarden und die Kartenspiele. Ich arbeite zwar nach Lösungsbuch, aber meine erste und weiteste Speicherdatei bei jedem FF/ KH spiele ich immer ohne. Ich will dadurch einfach sehen, wie aufmerksam ich bin. Übrigens schreibe ich grade an einem Walkthrough zu Final Fantasy IX. Vielleicht mögt ihr den ja mal angucken. Hoffe er ist hilfreich. ^.~ Gleichzeitig hab ich mir nun auch vorgenommen einen Walkthrough zu Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII zu schreiben. Abwechselnd schreibe ich die beiden zuhause insgeheim weiter und stell sie nach einiger Zeit dann rein. Schaut doch einfach mal vorbei. ;D So dann ist ja alles gesagt, quaki. :D "Deine Taube möcht' ich sein..." Hach jaaaa. Das war schon was. ^^ Ich bin echt froh, dass ich Final Fantasy IX von meiner Mum geschenkt bekommen hab. ^^ Hab es mir soooo sehr gewünscht damals. xD Ich liebe einfach diese kleine, detailreiche Spielwelt und finde es klasse, was die Entwickler da hervorgebracht haben. Das Spiel hat mich echt mitgerissen. An einer Stelle hab ich sogar geheult. >.< (als Zidane im Pandemonium alles auf eigene Faust beenden will) Hut ab an dieser Stelle. '*Hut zieh*''' Ich finde es auch toll, dass in dem Spiel auf die Gefühle und Zweifel der Charaktere eingegangen wird und durch die musikalische Umrahmung wird alles unterstrichen.'' Fazit: Ein klasse Spiel für jeden, der witzige Charaktere, detailreiche Umgebungen, passende und mitreißende Musik, umfangreiche Sidequests und Trivias mag. ^^ '' ''So dann ist ja alles gesagt, quaki. :D weitere FF's Da ich in FF IX vernarrt war, habe ich mir auch FF VII und FF VIII geholt. FF VII war für mich grafisch ja dann ein ziemlicher Schritt zurück, was aber der Qualität der Story und den Charakteren keinen Abbruch tat. Leider stellte ich bei allen anderen FFs fest, dass man immer mehr Sidequests hätte lösen können, die man ohne Hilfe nicht entdeckt. '' ''In FF IX gelangt man durch Hinweise von Stadtbewohnern oder anderen Quellen an Hinweise, dass man noch eine kleine Nebenaufgabe erfüllen könnte.z.B. verraten die Chocobos im Paradies einem, dass es Stellen im Meer oder an Felswänden gibt, die geplündert werden wollen. '' ''In FF VII wurde es einem nicht gesagt, aber durch Forschungsdrang hat man dann doch was rausgefunden. In FF VIII fühlte ich mich diesbezüglich allein gelassen. Ich habe spät herausgefunden, dass die CC-Freaks nicht einfach nur eine Gruppe sind sondern, dass man aus ihnen ein Sidequest gemacht hat. Dann musste ich suchen, wo sie sind... was einem ja auch niemand sagt. Auch, dass man ,bevor man gegen den letzten spielt, Dr. Kadowaki besiegen muss und sich danach im Quartier ausruhen muss. Wer das nicht weiß, läuft ewig im Garden rum und sucht diesen letzten Spieler. Es denkt doch niemand dran sich im Quartier auszuruhen...'Ich hoffe ihr versteht, was ich meine. ^^" In FF VIII hatte ich lange echt Probleme das Kopplungssystem zu durchschauen und einige Gegner waren dementsprechend sehr schwer. Das macht das Spiel nicht grade zu einem meiner Lieblinge ^^" '' Mein liebster Teil nach FF IX war dann FF X. Wieder wurden die Charaktere eingehend beleuchtet und in die Spielwelt und das Kampfsystem wurde viel Liebe und Arbeit gesteckt. Ich fand es hier sehr gut, dass hier alle Charaktere Fähigkeiten erlernen können und die Animation der Bestia war echt das non-plus-ultra. ^^ *'Shiva liebt*''' FF XI und XIV werde ich wohl nie spielen, solange es Geld kostet und zudem mein PC wahrscheinlich nicht für die Systemanforderungen ausreicht FF XII und XIII habe ich ebenfalls gespielt. FF XII hat mich jetzt nicht sonderlich vom Hocker gehauen. Die Idee mit den Gambits ist zwar gut, aber ich persönlich möchte immer was zu tun haben und nicht einfach den Kampf laufen lassen. Jeden Charakter einzeln zu steuern ist aber hier auch nicht so wirklich möglich, wodurch man ja gezwungen wird die Gambits zu nutzen - wenigstens etwas. Auch schade fand ich, dass man sich der guten alten Bestia/ G.F. wie auch immer, entledigt und neue Esper ins Spiel gebracht hat, die in Kämpfen nicht wirklich hilfreich sind. Die Story an sich war auch mehr als langweilig. Allein mein Ehrgeiz hat mich dazu gebracht das Spiel bis zum Ende zu spielen, aber mit Interesse oder großem Spielspaß hat das alles nichts mehr zu tun. FF XIII ist noch am Laufen bei mir. Bisher war die Story sehr gradlinig und ließ keine Abweichungen oder kurze Abstecher in andere Gebiete zu. Jetzt wo ich auf Grand Pulse gelandet bin, ändert sich das etwas. Bin gespannt, ob mein Forscherdrang noch gestillt werden kann. ~Fortsetzung folgt~ '' So dann ist ja alles gesagt, quaki. :D Ein Leben ohne Kingdom Hearts??? ... sinnlos! ò.ó ''Das erste Mal, als ich Kingdom Hearts im Regal und in der Werbung gesehen hab, habe ich echt gedacht: "pff so ein kindisches Spiel. pff als Waffe n Schlüsselschwert und der Junge verhaut damit die bösen bösen Monster... wooooooow.... das wäre ungefähr so als würde mich jemand mit Wattebällchen bewerfen bis ich blute .__." Habe lange Zeit beschlossen mir so einen "Mist" (verzeiht mir den Ausdruck von damals) nicht ins Haus zu holen. Aaaaber... wie es halt so ist... man liest verschiedene Seiten und alle waren irgendwie begeistert von diesem "Mist-Spiel". '' ''Da musste ich es einfach testen! xD (war übrigens bei Assassins Creed I auch so... allerdings hab ich das nicht für Mist gehalten) '' '' So, Test abgeschlossen - Urteil: bestanden und die Spielerin wurde glücklich gemacht. :3 '' '' Kingdom Hearts war einfach so niedlich. *-* Das Spiel war gut aufgebaut, kleine Minigames waren enthalten und der Kampfmodus hat mir auch seeehr zugesagt. (Ein Grund, warum ich mir auch Crisis Core geholt habe ;D) Die Mischung aus Final Fantasy und Disney hat gut harmoniert. Altbekannte Gesichter sind einem unter gekommen, schöne und riesige neue Welten, die es zu entdecken galt und immer ein Fünkchen Spaß und Witz dabei. :D (Vor allem das Schlittern auf den Bäumen im Urwald mit Tarzan war geil xD... bin n paar Mal extra wieder den Weg hoch gelaufen, nur um das nochmal machen zu können xDDD) Daraufhin habe ich auch weitere Teile von Kingdom Hearts gespielt und mich etwas geärgert, dass ich Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories nicht spielen konnte. (hatte damals noch keinen NDS. Q__Q) Jedenfalls kann ich nur Gutes über das Spiel berichten und werde es, solange mein Budget es erlaubt, weiter spielen. Vor allem begeistert haben mich Kingdom Hearts II und das neue Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. :D So dann ist ja alles gesagt, quaki. :D An experiment... o.o *grins* Hey Leute, ich hab seit gestern ne Idee gehabt, die ich euch hier mal mitteile. ^^ (Gunni und Norti wissens ja schon) '' ''Es wird ein Experiment. :) und was teste bzw. untersuche ich? EUCH... EUCH ALLEEEE *-* muahahahahahahaha. Nein Spaß ^^ eigentlich betrifft es nur die Leute, die einen Walkthrough geschrieben haben :3 Also sind das schon ne ganze Menge. Ich habe gestern begonnen den Walkthrough von Norti zu FF V nachzuspielen. :D Wie ich zu dieser Idee kam: Alsooo ich lese gerne mal so etwas rum und die WTs von Norti finde ich einfach total geil geschrieben. xD (denke als erstes immer an eines der ersten Bilder im FF V WT... die Stelle, wo der Kristall zerbricht mit der Bildunterschrift "Oh Shit!" x3 hehe) Und jetzt will ich halt aus Spaß und Langeweile mal FF V spielen nach dem WT von Norti. hihi wer weiß... vielleicht mache ich das noch mit anderen WTs ;D z.B. FF VIII... ''*zu Gunni rüber schiel* muahahahahahahahahahaa *voll ein Ding an der Waffel habs* xD (jedoch wird es bei FF IX und X wohl nie dazu kommen, da ich da so ziemlich alle Geheimnisse und Lösungen im Hinterstübchen hab) ^^ sorry blubbi D: '' so dann wäre ja alles gesagt, quaki :D Smileys... meine besten Freunde ^-^ Aus aktuellem Anlass mal ein bisschen etwas zum Thema "Die Smileys und ich". Gaaaaaaaanz früher, vor unendlich langer Zeit (ungefähr vor 2 Jahren...) war ich noch ein smileyloses Wesen, dass das Internet entdecken wollte. Ich besaß Chatprogramme und war in öffentlichen Netzwerken angemeldet. Ich schrieb mit Punkt und Komma (vor allem mit Punkt) und achtete beim Chatten höchst genau auf Groß- und Kleinschreibung, wies andere aber auch stetig drauf hin. Irgendwann begannen dann die Smileys meine Sympathie zu erobern und fester Bestandteil meines Chatverhaltens zu werden. Auf einmal sah alles viel fröhlicher und optisch ansprechender aus. Auf einmal habe ich meine Stimmungen oder Gesichtsausdrücke mit Smileys dargestellt und jeder hat es verstanden... Unglaublich! Diese Dingerchen wurden da meine besten Chatfreunde: v(^.^)v, (^.~)/, xD, x3, xP, D:, :3, ^-^ Und jetzt mache ich fast hinter jeden Satz so ein Ding. ~___~ '' ''Naja, mich störts nicht, aber wenn ich euch zu viele davon mache, dann sagt einfach Bescheid. ;D '' ''So dann ist ja alles gesagt, quaki. :D